No Limits
by Miss-Madison
Summary: Hermione Granger learns something about her self that she wishes she hadn't. My first fic in like a year! LOL! Draco/Hermione


No limits  
  
By, Miss Madison  
  
A/N: Hey i haven't written a fic in a long time! So now I'm back. I hope that this fic is good one.  
Please take note that my spell check is down and not working and ignore any mispelling you see   
here. R&R!  
  
Summery: Hermione Granger learns something about her self that she wishes she hadn't.  
Tiny things about her change that no one notices, Well one person noticed. Draco/Hermione  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Wearing a blue and white sun dress, sitting with legs crossed and her wild yet beautiful curly   
brown hair blowing in the soft summer breeze....Hermione Granger blew out all 16 candles  
on her birthday cake. Hermione celebrated her birthday with her parents this year, they didn't   
tell her why she couldn't invite anyone. When she had asked they just nodded and said,  
Because we never really see you that often.   
  
Hermione tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and stood up to go, but her mum said,  
"I have another present. Wait right here." So when her mum came back with a small rusted   
box, Hermione said, "What is it?"   
  
"Here you go. Open it." Said her mum, Roxanne Granger.  
When she slided the lid off she pulled out a beautiful pendent on a silver chain.  
The pendent looked like a small dragon that dangled from the chain. It had deep red  
Rubies for eyes. "It's beautiful." She said looking up at Roxanne.  
  
"It's time I and your father should tell you something." She said.  
At this point her father, Greg Granger silently got up and walked in the house.  
"That necklace was from your birth mother. We...adopted you."  
  
Hermione said nothing for a few minutes, like what could she say?   
Finaly she spoke, "Why havent you...told me before?" She breathed out the words.  
"I was afraid to Hermione. I didn't want you to search for them. But your old enough to  
know. And you should know. The truth. Your mother died at childbirth. And your father was...  
he was wealthy but he wasn't a good person. No one talks about him I dont know why.  
But he disappered and we adopted you at st. Kathryn's children's home, it was next door to  
the hospital. I was there when I was told that I would never have a child."  
  
"Can I...could I see my birth certificate?" Hermione asked.  
Nodding, Roxanne pulled out a folded certficate of birth from her robe.  
Hermione almost faited when she read the name of her father.  
Riddle, M., Tom  
She couldn't take this anymore, she got up leaving the birth certficate on the table,  
and ran into the house and to her room. Shutting the door behind her and locking it.  
  
She soon found that she couldn't cry anymore. She was too tired, So rolling over in her bed she decided to turn the lamp off and try to get some rest.   
She hadn't found any rest all week. The week before her school started.  
She was more than happy to go back to school. She had been having horrible dreams.  
More like nightmares. Hermione thought.  
She could never really remmber anything about them. But she did remmber one thing. They all had something alike. They had blood in them. She remmbered seeing blood being spilled on the floor. And that's when she would wake up.  
  
The moment she crossed platform 9 and 3 quarters her heart sank. She relized that she would have to lie to her very best friends. She could not ever tell them what she found out this summer. They would hate her if she did. She really couldn't blame them if they did though.   
Now stop this hermi! Don't think like that! You are a good person and a 5th year perfect!!!   
She thought to her self.   
  
Everything was as normal as it always was on the train back to hogwarts. And she was glad of that. She had missed talking with her friends this summer. And she was glad to see everyone. Well almost everyone.  
  
A loud bang was heard in their compartment. Draco with out his little "buds" stood there,   
"Hello. Pot head and the weasle. And uh..." (he couldn't think one up for ginny really) "Jr. Weasle."   
"Very creative name calling!" Hermione said sarcasticly rolling her eyes. "Quiet Granger. I was told to come and get you." He said.   
"for what?"  
"All the perfects have to sit together on the train." He smiled the most evilest smile ever.  
Looking at her watch and tapping her foot Hermione was...well stuck with really annoying people for the time being. Cho chang-ravenclaw perfect. She was a non-stop chatter box,  
Mark Malnio- Hufflepuff perfect. He had a bad habit of smacking his gum really really loudly, and finaly there was, HIM. Draco Malfoy.  
  
enough said.  
  
Almost reading her thoughts he says, "Your pretty annoying your self. Y'know."   
Sighing she turns to him. "oh and your not. What with your....self."  
Draco laughs. OMG! He actuly laughs and smiles like a normal human being!  
She thought to her self. And then something weird happened.  
The lights in the train went off.   
And as the train was thrown into complete darkness Hermione began to get a horrible head ache. And then the lights came back on and every saw why the lights went off. 5 death eaters somehow got on the train. And then, one of them bursted into flames. The others got scared and jumped through the windows. Draco looked over and saw something that was not there before.   
  
Granger's eyes. They aren't normaly a yellow color are they??!  
  
He thought and then she fainted.   
Finaly at hogwarts.  
Hermione woke up that night in the hospital wing.  
A voice coming from the side of her startled her.  
"So the mudblood is finaly awake. What happend to you? Or more importantly what happened to those men?" Malfoy asked.  
"Men?? What men...? "You don't remmber? Deatheaters Granger. 5 of them got on the train. and then one of them burst into flames....."  
  
"I have no idea what...." Her sentence was cut short, "I think you do." He said.  
And then he noticed the necklace. Hermione covered up her chest with a blanket.  
"I wasn't looking at your boobs Granger!"   
"Than what were you looking at?"  
  
He sighed, "That-that necklace where did you get it?"   
"Whats it matter to you?" She asked.  
He grabbed her wrist and held it tightly. "I am the one who took you here Granger. I picked you up and brought you here when you fainted. Tell me."   
"It hurts...."She said. He hadn't relized he had grabbed her so hard.  
"It was a birthday present. From....people."  
"from people? Like what people!? This is important I have to know."  
  
"..........."  
"Hermione...I will not tell anyone if its a secret." He said looking into her eyes.  
Her eyes now green again met his dark blue ones.   
She could have protested, she could have said no or ignored him but those eyes. She had to tell someone. "I'm adopted. My p-parents told me that this was from my birth parents."  
She twisted the dragon around her fingers. He took her hand from it and held it for a minute.  
"Your birth parents....." He whispered. Hermion could feel the tears coming. But she would not cry infront of HIM whould she??? She thought she wouldn't until he pulled her close to him.  
Holding her in a loving imbrace. "How do you--know about the necklace??" She whispered aginst his chest.   
  
"I reconized it from one of my father's many books." He said.  
"I'm not safe am I? If this was his...he might wanted it back." She said softly.  
At that Draco let go of her and then he layed his lips on hers and they kissed. For what felt like forever. Moving away from her, his hand stroking her chin he said, "I need to return to my room and you need to rest for your classes and stuff."   
"Wait Draco-"  
He turned around. "Thank you. For..." She couldn't finish her sentence because he layed another tender kiss on her. "Don't thank me." He said.  
**********************************************************************************************  
A/N: I hope you liked this so far! If you want other chapters you got 2 reveiw! And they have to be good ones. (Pretty please with a cherry on top?)  
Thank you for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :-) 


End file.
